The Day You Went Away
by Ashliegh
Summary: Fred and Angelina broke up in their 7th year and Angelina hasn't dated since. What happens when one day they both bump into each other at Diagon Alley? FA Songfic Post OotP.
1. Default Chapter

A/N- Hey guys! Wow, my muse is being really nice to me! I've finished two one-shots in one day! I'm not sure when they'll both be up, as Fanfiction.net is screwing up my stories' formats. But, if your reading this, then I suppose at least one of my stories is up, eh? ^_^   
  
Disclaimer - I don't own anything. JKR owns all HP related materials. And the song "The Day You Went Away" belongs to M2M. Aren't you sick of reading disclaimers? I mean we all know that none of us are JKR...if your like me, your probably not even reading this...  
  
The Day You Went Away"  
  
by Ashliegh  
  
**Well I wonder could it be**  
  
**When I was dreaming 'bout you baby**  
  
**You were dreaming of me**  
  
The Great Hall was surrounded with Christmas trees. The trees had wonderful ornaments hanging on them, and they were glistening with snow. The house tables were pushed aside and hundreds of small tables were set up around the Hall, leaving the middle to be completely vacant. Students, dressed in dress robes, were dancing on the vacant floor, while the Weird Sisters played a fast song on a stage temporarily in place.   
  
In the middle of the dance floor, two 6 year Gryffindors were to be found dancing. Dancing quite...I suppose you would say "exuberantly." Plenty of other dancing pairs were moving away from the wild 6th years, in fear of being hit.   
  
As the fast song ended, the Weird Sisters started singing a slower tune. The two 6th years rolled their eyes in disappointment, but moved closer together.   
  
"Slow songs are rather boring, aren't they?" Angelina Johnson asked.  
  
"Yeah, boring," Fred Weasley said, putting his hands on her waist.   
  
"What? You like slow songs?" Angelina quirked an eyebrow, putting her arms around Fred's neck.   
  
"Well, they're all right," he said, moving slowly to the music, ears turning red.   
  
"Really?"   
  
"You know, I reckon they're okay, if you have the right person to dance to them with,"   
  
"And," Angelina said slowly, "I'm a 'right person?'"   
  
"Of course," Fred said quietly, "There's no one more right,"  
  
"Why Fred, are you being serious?" she laughed softly.  
  
"Never been more serious in my life," he whispered.  
  
Angelina looked him in the eyes, realizing that in fact, he was being serious. She had always been serious with their relationship, but he always joked around. She had often complained about that, and it seemed that he was taking her complaints to heart now.   
  
She gave him a soft smile, which he returned, and they both leaned forward a little. Still staring at each other, Fred and Angelina's lips met in the first serious kiss they ever shared. This wasn't a playful kiss that they often used in their daily snogging periods, it was real.   
  
**Call me crazy, call me blind**  
  
**To still be suffering is stupid after all of this time**  
  
"Angelina? Angelina! Wake up, sleeping beauty!"   
  
Angelina stirred. She sat up slowly in her bed, rubbing her eyes. She saw her best friend, Alicia Spinnet, standing in front of her, wearing her yellow pajamas and a huge smile on her face.   
  
"Why are you so happy?" Angelina yawned.   
  
"You were hugging your pillow again," Alicia smiled.  
  
"So?" she asked.  
  
"And you had that look on your face," she went on, "You know, the one where your all...dreamy,"   
  
"Maybe because I was dreaming," Angelina said sarcastically.  
  
"No, no, no!" Alicia exclaimed, "Not your dreaming expression! Your *dreamy* expression! You were dreaming about Fred again weren't you?"   
  
"What? No!"   
  
"Yes you were..." she said in a sing-song voice.   
  
"No. I wasn't. You need help. Therapy, perhaps," Angelina said, and she walked to the bathroom to take a shower.   
  
During that time, Angelina thought about what Alicia said. And she was right. She was dreaming about Fred. Now was a good time to take a nice long look at her life...  
  
Angelina was now 23 years old and living on the outskirts of London. She lived in a 5 room flat with her best friends, Alicia Spinnet and Katie Bell. Katie was currently in Germany visiting relatives. Alicia and Katie were two of the few Hogwarts schoolmates she kept in touch with. She was on the same reserve team as Oliver Wood. She heard from Lee Jordan at times. And she often ran into members of the Weasley family at Diagon Alley. But she hadn't seen two members in quite a while...  
  
Fred and George, a year after opening up their joke shop in Diagon Alley, opened up quite a few more stores across Britain. A year after graduation Fred and Angelina kept in touch, but the following year the twins moved to Scotland, due to the business. Fred had said that they'd stay there for some time, but promised they'd keep in touch.   
  
But they only kept in touch for a few months. Angelina's Quidditch career hardly gave her time for anything, and the twins business was booming. Fred and Angelina had broken up in their 7th year, but they were still good friends. Although they hadn't seen or wrote to each other in 3 years.  
  
**Did I lose my love to someone better**  
  
**And does she love you like I do**  
  
**I do, you know I really do**  
  
Angelina had been single since then. She had went out with a few other guys, but nothing had lasted. She had no idea what Fred's current status was, but she was sure he had moved on. It was stupid that she hadn't moved on. But she couldn't help it.   
  
She hadn't dared write to him. Because she was a coward. That word ran through her head many of times. She had always wondered if Fred was dating anyone. She was sure he was. Fred was definitely a lady's man. Angelina was his first serious girlfriend. Before her, he had quite a few flings with some other girls. He'd try anything once.  
  
Angelina thought about Fred frequently. Mainly his personal life. Was he in a serious relationship? Was he in any relationship at all? Did he even miss her?   
  
Questions like that always ran through her head. Even if Fred was with someone else, she certainly hoped he was happy. That she would love him like she had. She doubted anyone could love him as much as she had...like she still does...but who knows?   
  
**Well hey**  
  
**So much I need to say**  
  
**Been lonely since the day**  
  
**The day you went away**  
  
After Angelina got out of the shower, her and Alicia decided to stop by Diagon Alley. Alicia had to pick up some robes from Madam Malkin's, she was secretary in the Department of Magical Games and Sports, and Angelina needed to pick up a Broom Service kit for her Nimbus.   
  
The two girls decided to part ways when they arrived, Angelina found Alicia's fashion obsession annoying, and Alicia found Angelina's Quidditch obsession too Oliver-Wood-like.  
  
Angelina walked into Quidditch Quality Supplies at 11:30 am and walked out at 12:30 pm. Her and Alicia planned on meeting at The Leaky Cauldron at 1:00, so she had a half an hour to burn. She thought about going into Flourish and Blotts, she needed to catch up on her reading. Quidditch was making her vocabulary very dull.  
  
She stepped into Flourish and Blotts and started scanning the shelf. She picked up the book "Quidditch Through the Ages" and thought about buying it. Sure, she already owned one, but her's was old and the book spine was wearing away from reading it too many times.   
  
Angelina was reading the back of the book, for about the hundredth time in her life, and started walking to the service counter. Not looking where she was going, she bumped in to some one, who was very tall, she staggered, but caught her balance by clutching on to the arm of whoever she bumped into.   
  
"I am so sorry!" Angelina said, pulling herself off the stranger, "I wasn't watching where I was going,"   
  
"It's ok, neither was I, I'm terribly sor-" but he stopped in mid-sentence. Angelina looked up to see why he stopped when he noticed who the stranger was. He was tall, 6'1 figure towering over her 5'5 figure, he had flaming red hair, and a face full of freckles. She knew who he was the moment she looked up. They both stared at each other for a moment with wide eyes.  
  
"Fred?!" Angelina nearly shouted.   
  
"Angelina?" Fred said in the same tone as her's.   
  
"Bloody hell!" she exclaimed, throwing her arms around his neck, in a welcoming embrace, "I haven't seen you in years! How are you?"   
  
"I'm fine, I'm fine," he said, hugging her back, "How have you been? Blimey, it's been too long!"   
  
"I know," she said beaming at him, "I've been good. What are you doing here? Your kind of far from Scotland, you know,"   
  
"Ah, yes," Fred laughed, "Haven't changed a bit, have you? Well, I stopped in town to see how our employees were doing at the shop."   
  
"Oy, if it means anything, coming from a customer, Weasleys Wizard Wheezes is excellent. Love the store," she winked at him.   
  
"Why thank you!" he said, mocking a gentleman, "Hey! How has Quidditch been going? I've heard some commentary on some of your games! Sounds like you do wonderful!"   
  
"I like to think I do," she smiled, "but, it's been going very well. I haven't traveled so much in my life. And it's surprising how much they actually need a reserve chaser."   
  
"No doubt. How's 'ol Wood doing?"   
  
"Aye, fine! He's still obsessed. Hasn't changed a bit. I tried to take him for a night on the town, to show his there are other things besides Quidditch, but it was a hopeless cause." she shrugged, "but, what are you doing in Flourish and Blotts? You've only been in a bookstore maybe two times,"   
  
"Actually it was three," he smirked, "I came in here to get some potions book George wanted me to pick up for him,"  
  
"Oh! How is George?" Angelina asked, "I hope you two are doing alright,"   
  
"Yeah, we're doing great! George is fine, you know, he's still odd, and stays away from any member of the opposite sex that isn't an employee,"   
  
Angelina just smiled at him and managed a small laugh. The opposite sex. She had to ask him. She was dying to know if he was dating anyone.   
  
**So sad but true**  
  
**For me there's only you**  
  
**Been lonely since the day**  
  
**The day you went away**  
  
"Typical George, eh?" she managed to say.  
  
"Yeah," Fred chuckled, suddenly he seemed a little timid. His ears turned a light shade of pink, then he stuttered, "So, er, you know, it's so good to see you. I've missed you over these couple of years,"   
  
"Me, me too," she muttered. It now seemed as if they were 5th years again.   
  
"So..." he started, "How have you been? I'm surprised you haven't got a trail of guys behind you! Kind of like at Hogwarts,"   
  
"Oh yeah," she laughed lightly, "I remember those days,"   
  
"So, are you seeing any one now a days?" he asked very fast. 'Beat me to it,' Angelina thought.  
  
"Um, no," she answered slowly, "I'm not, I haven't dated anyone in a while."   
  
"Really?" Fred asked, face fully flushed now, "I'm surprised! I mean, at Hogwarts you always had guys begging you for a date,"   
  
"Yes, well, I hardly ever said yes," she shrugged.  
  
"You said yes to me," he said sensitively.  
  
"I did," Angelina nodded, now looking at the ground, "But, you were different. You weren't like most boys. You liked me for who I was and not what I had."  
  
"I still do," he smiled. She smiled back and then there was an awkward silence. They both avoided each other's eyes.   
  
**I remember date and time**  
  
**September twenty second**  
  
**Sunday twenty five after nine**  
  
In those few moments a memory flashed through both of their heads, neither of them new the other was thinking it, but the memory came none the less. Angelina's memory was more vibrant though.   
  
It was Saturday, April 15, six weeks before the 7th years had to take their N.E.W.T.S. and the 5th years had to take their O.W.L.s. It was 7:32 pm. Angelina had remembered the exact time. She'd never forget that day......  
  
**In the doorway with your case**  
  
**No longer shouting at each other**  
  
**There were tears on our faces**  
  
~ SATURDAY, APRIL 15, 7:32 PM ~  
  
"You're really going aren't you?" Angelina asked sadly.  
  
"Yeah," Fred sighed, heaving his case to the door way of his dormitory.   
  
"I can't believe your leaving," Angelina said following him to the door.   
  
"Well, I figure, what's the use of being here?" he said, kneeling down, rearranging and packing a few more things in his case. Then he explained for the fifth time, "I already know what I need to know to make it with the joke shop, and since I'm banned from Quidditch, there's really no need for George and I to stay."   
  
"I know, I know," Angelina said, "but I still can't believe your going. I mean, there's got to be something else for you to stay for. I understand about the whole Quidditch thing, but you've got to have a couple other reasons to stay."   
  
"Like what?" Fred asked, still rearranging clothes.   
  
"Like your friends, for example! And Ron and Ginny," then she whispered, "and me."   
  
"You?" he said, finally looking up from his case.  
  
  
  
"Yes, me," she said quietly with a look of hurt on her face, "don't I mean anything to you? Because you mean a lot to me, and I reckon if I'm not even going to be missed when you leave, then I'm starting to wonder what kind of relationship we're in."   
  
"Angelina," Fred said standing up and looking her in the eye, "you know I'm going to miss you. Your one of the reasons why I didn't leave earlier. I didn't want to come to Hogwarts at all this year, but besides the fact that mum made us come, I knew it wouldn't be fair to you to just leave one year and not come back."   
  
"Really?" Angelina asked surprised.  
  
"Yeah! Angel, you know I care for you, you pop into my mind every time I thought about leaving," he said, taking both of her hands in his, "Leaving Hogwarts is one of the hardest decisions I've ever had to make, it's basically because of you."   
  
"Thanks, Fred," she said giving him a small smile, "I guess I'm just being stupid, I mean, if opening up your joke shop makes you happy, that's fine with me. I want you to be happy, Fred."  
  
"Thanks, Angel. And your not stupid, your just one of the most caring people I know."   
  
They stood there for a moment in silence, not looking each other in the eye. Fred coughed once, trying to get over his nerves. He had to do this. He just didn't know how to. He didn't want to hurt Angelina.  
  
"So," he started, "I hear Oliver's putting in a good word about you to the top dogs in the Quidditch League, eh?"  
  
"Yeah," she nodded, "he says there's going to be an opening for a new Chaser on Puddelmere's reserve team."   
  
"Well, you know, I was thinking," he said nervously, "I reckon you'll be doing a lot of traveling after Hogwarts. Because I know you'll get that position, Angie. I haven't the slightest doubt in my mind. And, you know, George and I will be really busy with the Joke Shop, and we won't be spending that much time together anymore. So, I reckon maybe we should, take a bit of a break."   
  
"A break?" Angelina said cautiously, then nodded, "Right. Well, I suppose your correct."   
  
"But, listen, Angie," he said putting a hand on her shoulder, "I still want to be friends, okay? I don't want you to hate me, I don't want to be one of those couples who break up and hate each other."   
  
"I could never hate you, Fred," she said shaking her head, tears were slowly welling up in her eyes.  
  
"Okay, okay," he breathed, "your one of my best friends, Angel, and I don't want to loose you as a friend. Are you okay with this?"   
  
"Yes, yes," she nodded, tears were slipping down her cheeks now.  
  
"Oh, God," he muttered, and wiped away her tears affectionately, "Don't cry, Angel. Please don't cry. I don't want to hurt you. Honest, I don't. It's just, I don't think it's fair to the both of us to be in a long distance relationship, that's all. It's especially not fair to you! Angelina, you have so much going for you, and I-I don't want to-to be the reason that you don't find someone else who could give you what you want. Please, Angel. Please don't be upset with me."   
  
"I'm not," she quietly looking up at him, she saw two tears slip out of his eyes. She smiled weakly at him and cupped his face with her hand, "I absolutely understand where your coming from, Fred. And I'm not upset with you, honest, I'm not. I'm just glad that we can still be friends. I would never let our friendship being ruined by something as little as a breakup."   
  
**And we were letting go of something special**  
  
**Something we'll never have again**  
  
**I know, I guess I really really know**  
  
"I'm so happy you understand, Angie," he said, hugging her.   
  
"Now if you just happen to kill my mama, then I'm afraid the friendship is over," she said, hugging him back.   
  
He laughed lightly, "Don't worry. Unless I'm possessed by You-Know-Who, I wouldn't dream of it!" they broke apart and he said, "Now, once George and I get to Diagon Alley, I'll send you an Owl, okay? Write back and I'll Floo you over the summer as well. And come and visit too!"   
  
"Don't worry I will," she said confidently, at the moment, the break up wasn't effecting her as much as it would later, "I'll answer all your owls, and I'll visit as well!"   
  
"Okay, good," he beamed at her, "now, unless you want to miss a good show, be in the Great Hall later this evening, you'll know when you need to be there," and he winked at her.   
  
"Oh," she chuckled, she already knew what Fred and George were planning to do, "I'll be there."   
  
She hugged him good-bye, gave him a peck on the cheek and walked out of his dormitory. She headed down to the common room, and she saw George whispering to a gloomy looking Alicia Spinnet. She decided she should leave them alone, she knew what Alicia was going through. Angelina needed to be alone at the moment anyway.   
  
She made her way up to her dorm, crawled on her bed, drew the curtains back, and laid on her back. She stared up at the ceiling and sat there for hours thinking. She cried a few times, but she knew Fred would be happy at Diagon Alley, with his brother, in their joke shop, without her. And she'd be, hopefully, playing Quidditch, on Puddlemere's reserve team, with the worshipped Oliver Wood, without him.   
  
But Fred would be happy. And if she truly loved him, she wanted him to be happy. 'And he will be happy. And I want him to be happy,' she thought to herself. But if she wanted Fred to be happy so badly...why did she feel so miserable?  
  
**Did I lose my love to someone better**  
  
**And does she love you like I do**  
  
**I do, you know I really really do**  
  
But that didn't matter now, that was in the past. And they were in the present, which was difficult enough.  
  
"Well, what about you?" Angelina said, breaking the silence, "You've got to be seeing someone! You were just as popular as I was at Hogwarts."   
  
"Er, yeah," Fred said nodded, his face turning a deeper shade of red, "Actually, I am dating someone. Er...do you remember Lisa Turpin? In Ravenclaw?"   
  
The news hit her like a ton of bricks. A Ravenclaw? But a smile was plastered on her face, she was very good at hiding emotions, but inside her heart ached like it never had before.   
  
"Lisa Turpin? Oh! Yes! I remember her! She was a sweet girl. Real nice." Angelina said this all with confidence in her voice. She was happy for Fred, but she couldn't help but feel a bit sorry for herself. Like she often told herself, just because she hadn't moved on, doesn't mean Fred shouldn't.   
  
"Yeah, she's a doll," Fred said, a little more relaxed, but still very tense, "We've been dating for about a year,"   
  
"A year? Blimey, congratulations! I'm really happy for you!" and she was, but this was hard to take in. A year. He had never dated one girl for a year. Except for her.   
  
  
  
**Why do we never know what we've got 'til it's gone**  
  
**How could I carry on**  
  
**The day you went away**  
  
"Well, I better be going," said Fred looking at his watch, "I'm suppose to be at a meeting in...oh...about one minute,"   
  
"Alright," Angelina laughed, "Send Lisa and George my love. And it was great seeing you again! I've really missed you,"   
  
"Me too," he said, embracing her, "It's been so good bumping into you! I'll send you an owl sometime, alright?"   
  
"Okay," she said, as they broke apart, "I'll be looking forward to it. Take care of yourself, Fred." and she kissed him on cheek and immediately left.   
  
  
  
**Cause I've been missing you so much I have to say**  
  
**Been crying since the day**  
  
**The day you went away**  
  
She didn't want to leave immediately, but she had to. The minute her lips touched his cheek, a tear slipped down her cheek. She didn't want him to see her cry. But he did. Angelina hadn't realized that Fred felt one of her tears fall on his cheek. If she would have turned around, she would have spotted him touching his cheek.   
  
She walked, very fast, to The Leaky Cauldron. Desperate to find Alicia and apperate home. She didn't want to run into Fred again. She was thankful she had Quidditch practice tomorrow evening, Quidditch always took her mind off everything. But, then of course, Oliver would be there and she'd have to tell him she saw Fred. The twins and Wood were very good friends.  
  
**The day you went away**  
  
**The day you went away **  
  
Angelina wiped her tears and stepped into the Leaky Cauldron. She spotted Alicia looking over a receipt from Madam Malkin's.   
  
"Hey, Alicia, how was your day" she said, walking up to her friend.   
  
"Hey, Angelina! It was great! There was a huge sale at Madam Malkins! I got 3 dress robes for half the price! Half price, Angie! Oh, how was your day?"   
  
"Um..it was...interesting," she said mysteriously.   
  
"Interesting, eh?"   
  
"Oh yeah," Angelina sighed and laughed at the same time, "Let's apparate back home and I'll tell you everything,"   
  
THE END  
  
A/N- Please leave me a review! I'm not really that happy with this story, as it is kind of confusing and it sat in a notebook on my shelf for about a month. So I'm kind of tired of it. Heh, I get tired of things easily. I hope you enjoyed it though! ^_^  
  
*`*`Ashliegh`*`* 


	2. Lies and Apologies

A/N- Hello, everyone! Ashliegh here, and I decided to put up another chapter! I couldn't leave Fred and Angelina all sad and alone. ^_^ I hope you guys like this! And as always, please review!!  
  
Oh, and this chapter is dedicated to quite a few people! First, to all the nice people who reviewed! Your reviews really gave me the inspiration to continue! Thanks guys! (And I do have messages to each of you at the end. ^^) Second, to Cassgrl087, who was inspired to write a one-shot because of chapter one, so by doing that I was inspired even more to write this chapter! And then also, I got inspiration for this chapter by listening to the song "Save Tonight" by Eagle Eye Cherry. I don't know how that song inspired me, but it did. ^_^  
  
The Day You Went Away  
  
Chapter 2  
  
by Ashliegh  
  
It was a quiet night, a peaceful night, a night where you would normally find friends talking and gossiping to one another. But not tonight. Angelina Johnson, Chaser on the reserve Puddlemre Quidditch team, was lying on her bed staring up at the ceiling. Alicia Spinnet, secretary of the Department of Magical Games and Sports, was sitting on her bed, doing paperwork.  
  
The two girls, third roommate still away on vacation, were sitting in silence, Angelina too upset to talk, Alicia afraid to talk. After Angelina had told Alicia about her day at Diagon Alley, Alicia had gone into her usual speech about the break up being Fred's loss, how all guys were bastards, and how there were plenty other fish in the sea, and any guy would be lucky as hell to date her. Angelina thought it was very nice of her friend to say nice things about her, but then Alicia went in to the whole 'You really should hook up with Oliver' speech.   
  
Everytime Angelina had attempted to go out on a date with a guy, and when the date failed, Alicia used to always say the same thing,   
  
"I knew he looked a bit shady," she'd say with a shrug of her shoulders, "Angelina, you and Oliver make a cuter couple, anyway. Honestly, he's so fond of you, can't you tell?"   
  
And Angelina would always respond the same, "He's only fond of me as a quidditch player, Alicia. In the name of Merlin, you've known him as long as I have, you know were just like brother and sister,"   
  
And which ever way Alicia decided to take conversation, it really didn't matter. Angelina always tolerated this conversation, it never really bothered her, it always cheered her up a bit. But after the day she had, she couldn't take it. She never really liked it when people compared Fred to Oliver.  
  
Back in school, Angelina was one of the girls who worshipped the ground Oliver walked on, and everyone knew that. But once she started dating Fred in their 4th year, her hero worship started to fade, and a friendship grew. Sure no one believed her, and they often compared Fred to Oliver. Why she was the center of everyone's gossip was beyond her, but she learned to get used to it.   
  
Anyway, back to the setting, after Alicia had started to go on about Oliver, Angelina just told her to drop the subject. Sure she had said it a little harsh, but Alicia expected that. She tried to put herself in Angelina's place, and she thought Angelina was taking the situation very well. She had only cried once, and hadn't even done anything stupid.  
  
"Say, Angelina, do you want to go to Hogsmead tomorrow?" Alicia asked, trying to lighten up the atmosphere.  
  
"You have to work tomorrow, Alicia," Angelina replied matter-of-factly.  
  
"Well, yes, but I could take off," she shrugged.   
  
"That's okay, Alicia," Angelina chuckled, "I don't need any pity, love. Thanks though,"   
  
"Oy, it's not pity, Angie! That's just what friends are for,"  
  
Angelina smiled and Alicia and went back to her staring session with her wall, feeling a little better.   
  
The next day Angelina decided to do some cleaning since Alicia was at work. The quidditch season had ended and the Puddlemere reserve team had gotten the month off, but the next month it was back to practicing.   
  
She was in the middle of dusting a bookshelf, when she was bored she liked doing stuff the muggle way, when she heard the door bell ring. She walked to the door and opened it. Standing there, was none other then Fred Weasley himself. Angelina just stared up at him, wide eyed, with a look of surprise on her face.   
  
"Um, hi, Angelina," he said timidly, smiling at her.   
  
"Fred! What are you doing here?" she exclaimed, blushing quite a bit. For she was standing there, hair in a messy bun, a white T-shirt, a pair of green sweatpants, and dirt covered her from head to toe.   
  
"Oh, well, I," he stuttered, "I just thought I'd stop by and say hello,"  
  
"But," she started, "how did you know where I live?"   
  
"I owled Oliver Wood last night, I knew he'd know where I could find you," he said.  
  
"Oh, er, did you want something?" she asked, gripping on the door knob.   
  
"Well, I wanted to talk to you actually,"  
  
"Oh!" she said realizing how rude she was being, standing in the middle of a doorway, did her mother teach her nothing? "I'm sorry, Fred! Where are my manners? Please, come on in,"  
  
Angelina led Fred inside her flat, guiding him to the kitchen, "I'm really sorry, the place is a mess,"   
  
"It's not a problem," he laughed, "My place looks worse then this,"   
  
"Have a seat," she said, chuckling, indicating the table, "Do you want something to drink?"  
  
"Sure," he replied sitting down.  
  
"Is tea okay?" she asked, pulling her wand from her pocket.  
  
"Yeah, that's fine,"  
  
  
  
Angelina conjured up a boiling pot of water and set the tea tray with a plate of crumpets. She poured two cups of tea and placed a cup infront of Fred, and the tray on the table. Before sitting down, she closed the curtains on the window in the kitchen, the children next store were outside playing around and they were being very noisy.  
  
"Sorry again for the house, and I look terrible, cleaning the muggle way is tougher then it looks," she said, also sitting down.  
  
"Really, I don't mind, you like fine," he said looking at her, Angelina blushed and pushed a strand of hair out of her face,  
  
"So, what was it you wanted to talk about, Fred?" Angelina asked.  
  
"Well, after you left yesterday, I felt kind of guilty about something I said," Fred said looking her in the eye.  
  
"Something you said?" she asked slightly confused.  
  
"Yeah," he sighed, "You see, when I told you about Lisa and I you seemed kind of upset,"  
  
"Fred, I wasn't upset," Angelina interrupted him, lying to him and herself, "I'm happy for you, honestly! I-"  
  
"Angelina," he interrupted her this time, "back at Hogwarts no one knew you better then I did, face it," she just closed her mouth and blushed some more, "and I know you were upset. I used to always be able to tell your emotions just by looking at you. I'm not exactly sure why you were upset, but that's why I felt bad, so I think I should tell you the truth,"   
  
"The truth? About what?"  
  
"About Lisa and me," he started. Angelina shifted in her seat, starting to feel uncomfortable, "The truth is Angelina, I'm not dating Lisa,"  
  
"You're-you're not?" she stuttered, what was he saying?  
  
"No," he fidgeted, fumbling with his fingers, "Lisa and I broke up about a month ago and when I saw you I couldn't bring myself to tell you that I wasn't dating anyone. That's just the typical male in me I suppose, but I don't know, when you asked me if I was dating anyone, I wanted to say 'no' but what I said just kind of popped out,"   
  
There was a tense silent after he finished his sentence. He wanted her to forgive him for lying to her, yet he wasn't sure if she would. Angelina head was humming with thoughts. He was single. He really wasn't dating some pretty girl. Was there a chance for her? Would he take her back? What should she do now? She was starting to feel light headed.   
  
"Listen, Angelina, if you want me to leave, I can see myself out," he started.  
  
"No!" she exclaimed, finally looking up, she searched for the right words to say, sighed and said, "So, your not dating Lisa Turpin?"   
  
"No," he replied, ears turning red.  
  
"Your not dating anyone?"  
  
"No," he said suddenly becoming interested in his tea cup.  
  
Angelina searched once again for something, anything, to say. Not being able to think of anything she stood up and walked over to Fred. Silently, she looked at him. Fred slowly looked up into her eyes, a look of uncertainty in his own. Angelina's expressionless face slowly turned into a soft smile.   
  
"Come here," she whispered, opening her arms, indicating a hug. Fred beamed at her and gladly wrapped his arms around her waist. In turn, she hugged her arms around his neck, a few tears dripping from her eyes.   
  
"I'm so sorry I lied to you, Angel," he muttered into her hair. Angel. He had called her Angel. She had wanted to hear him say that for a long time. Fred lifted his head and softly took Angelina's chin with his finger tips. She looked at him with teary eyes, somehow they both knew these were tears of joy. Hesitantly, Fred brought his lips to hers, he wasn't exactly sure if this was the right thing to do at the time, but he took the chance. After all, he had just lied to her after not having any contact with her in years. But he just thought this was right.  
  
Angelina kissed him back, feeling more lightheaded then she did a few moments ago. She clung on to Fred's shoulders in fear of her knees giving out from the ecstasy she was feeling. Angelina opened her mouth to deepen the kiss, and Fred excepted with relief. He knew that she wasn't going to haul off and slap him for moving to fast, like she had done so many times at Hogwarts.   
  
They both pulled away, Fred wiping a smudge of dirt off his nose, Angelina blushing worse then she had in a while.  
  
"Sorry about that," she laughed, pushing a strand of hair out of her face again.  
  
"Angelina, I'm sorry for what I did," he replied, "I know I've asked for your forgiveness one too many times, but I've never done anything as stupid as loosing contact with you. So if you have any more pity left for a poor, pathetic Weasley, I'd really appreciate it if we could start over again."  
  
"You know I'm full of pity, Fred," she smiled, "but I have to say sorry too. Ever since we lost contact with each other, I was too much of a wimp to owl you. So I deserve as much pity as you do. I'm sorry, Fred."  
  
"So, uh, you want to do something this weekend?"   
  
"Of course," she beamed, "You know, we are being way to serious,"  
  
"It is a serious matter,"  
  
"True," Angelina shrugged, "But it's kind of scaring me,"  
  
"Here, here," Fred said, "do you remember that promise we made in our 3rd year? When everyone started dating, we promised that if we did start dating other people that we'd still be friends, and we wouldn't let it get to our heads?"  
  
"Yeah, I remember," she chuckled, "who would have thought we'd be dating each other, eh?"   
  
"I thought about it," he shrugged.  
  
"Yeah, so did, I," she shrugged as well.   
  
They both stood there, Fred looking at the table, and Angelina looking at the cabinets. All of a sudden Fred pinched her sides, tickling her.   
  
"Fred! Stop!" Angelina giggled, she rarely giggled, Fred was usually the only one to make her do so. She took of down the hall, heading to her bedroom.  
  
"Come back, Angelina, dear!" Fred said in a sing song voice. Angelina ran in her room, about to slam the door closed but Fred caught the knob. Angelina, still giggling like a 3rd year, attempted to run to the other side of the room, but Fred caught her around the waist.   
  
"Fred! Stop!" she laughed.  
  
"I'm not even tickling you any more!" he laughed, picking her up around the waist and carrying her to her bed. Angelina still giggled uncontrollably as Fred tossed her on her bed. He climbed on top of her, pinning her down.   
  
"Merlin, it's been so long since I've heard you laugh. Wait, your giggling. You never giggle," he said suspiciously.   
  
"It's your fault!" she said, still giggling, slapping his chest. He just smiled at her. Then she said, "Okay, that's enough now, I need to stop,"   
  
"You don't have to," he said seriously. She raised her eyebrow at him.  
  
"I thought we weren't being serious anymore," it was her turn to sound suspicious.   
  
"Oh, yeah, I forgot," he said, then he tickled her once more, and said playfully, "Well, you don't have to stop giggling!"   
  
And, indeed, she giggled more. This went on for a few more minutes, until Fred let his guard down, and Angelina managed to pin him down. They were less serious then they were earlier, all things forgotten. They were just happy that they had each other now. That was one thing about Fred and Angelina, they always used the motto "Forgive and Forget."   
  
------------------------------  
  
A/N- Wow, rather fluffy, eh? Sometimes when I get this fluffy I question myself. ^_~ I hope you guys liked this! And don't forget to review! And I might add another chapter...but I'm unsure what to make it about. If anyone has any suggestions please leave it in a review!   
  
*`*`Ashliegh`*`*  
  
And here's the messages to the people who reviewed! If I forgot anyone, I'm terribly sorry!  
  
Lady Jayde Une: I know Fred and Angelina being together is the law! ^_^ And I hope you liked this! Since you say your a sucker for happy endings, I certainly hope I didn't let you down!  
  
Tonibelle: I'm glad you liked it! Thanks for noticing the difference as well! I kinda tried to add a little more angst and sadness to it, so you recognizing it meant a lot! ^_^  
  
Angelina and Fred: Aw, thanks for the compliment! I hope you like this chapter! I'm not to good with sequels, but this is the best I can do for now! ^_^  
  
Oriencor: Thanks for the compliment! And I know...Angelina really got beaten emotionally in that chapter, eh? But I gave her emotions a good dose of medicine! Er, that sounded a little weird. Anyway, I hope you liked this! ^_^  
  
CrazyGirl23: I know it's sad when their not together. :( But now they are! I hope you liked this! ^_^  
  
Yoshi-fan2003: Hi there! I suppose it really wasn't "The End," eh? ^_~ I hope you liked this! I love your F/A parts in your fics, so I do hope this was ok! ^_^  
  
faye: They're together now! ^_^ I hope you liked this!   
  
bookworym: Well, this is what happens! ^_^ Thanks for the review! 


End file.
